Second Chance in the Underground
by Mephonix
Summary: It has been nearly 5 years since Sarah has been Underground, and King Jareth hasn't left her mind. Well far off the Goblin King, sees this and takes this as an opportunity, to confront her and give her a second chance. And this time, she accepts.
1. Crystal Words

**_As mentioned in my profile it says I like the movie Labyrinth, thats a lie. Im Obsessed with the movie. Also at the end of each story is a poem based on the chapter title. R&R please._**

* * *

Crystal Words

Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. For the past three years she dreamed about him: blonde hair that was waved out, mismatched eye color, finely sculpted body and his strange eye markings.

The goblin king never left her mind. I had been four years since she left the Underground, since she turned down the best offer in her life: her had been four years since she hurt the guy, and she now regretted it.

Then again she was only fifteen at the time. Still scared, and childish. At that time she never understood, but now at the age nineteen she did.

She loved him, but she knew, that he still was hurt, and wanted nothing to do with her. Even with knowing this the dreams never stopped.

She would see his face and he would turn her away, making her get on her knees and beg him to forgive her for her mistake, but all he'd ever said was "I tried to get you to love me then, what makes you think that I still love you now." Then with his boots clicking on the floor, he'd walk away. Leaving her in tears, and waking up, crying in a puddle of sweat.

* * *

Far away from the sleeping Sarah, in a place called the Underground. The goblin king sat on the widow ledge that over looked his silent kingdom.

He sighed as he turned back to a crystal ball in his black leathered gloved palm. Inside of it, an image of his, never forgotten love. Even though it had been years, he's still kept a watch on her. Making sure that nothing harmed her or got in her way.

Sarah, may have turned him down nearly five years ago, but it still didn't mean he gave up on her.

He watched as the girl, laid there, tossing in her sleep, crying out his name, begging him. For what reason he didn't know, but what he did know, was that she haden't forgotten him. He also knew that her feeling for him had grown deeper just like his had grown deeper for her.

If any moment to confront her could ever be. This would be the moment.

The goblin king turned from the window ledge and put his feet on the floor.

"Hogwart!" called Jareth.

"Yes your majesty?" called the small dwarf walking in, " And its Hoggle."

"Keep and eye on this place for tonight. I'm going to see Sarah."

The dwarf's eyes lit up. "Sarah?"

"Yes. Does this upset you,me seeing her?" the King shot an unwanted glance at the dwarf.

"Ah no sire, I was just making sure I heard you right. Well, back to work. Heh. Heh."

"What an idiot." Jareth then turned back to the window and tossed a crystal ball in the air and then let it crash to the ground causing a white light to erupt and from it emerged a white barn owl, that flew out the window into the night.

* * *

Sarah lay in her bed and stared at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Slowly she turned and put her feet onto the floor and walked out of the bedroom of her small apartment, into the kitchen. She fixed her a glass of water and waded to her living room.

Once there she sat in a small rocking recliner that faced the window of her one bedroom apartment. The street light below the window was broken. So the only thing lighting up the world outside was the small flashes of lighting, with the mood she was in she just sat there staring out her window. Then something caught her eye, a white owl sitting outside on a branch.

"Why is that out there. I've never seen an owl in a city before." her thought's wandered to Jareth, still remembering that he had the ability to turn into an owl, but, that would be a hope wasted.

She then stood up and started to walk back toward her bed room, but there was a loud bang on the window. She jumped when she saw the owl constantly smacking himself into it. It's delicate wings fluttered, and it made mournful screeches.

Sarah went and pulled the curtains over the window. "Noisy thing."

She then turned back toward her room and shut the door.

"CRASH!!!!"

"What the?" Sarah turned and shot out her room, and back toward the living room.

Her eyes then widened. She found the widow open, but there wasn't a sound made coming from the owl she saw earlier. Just an plain open widow.

"Must have been the wind that opened it." she said out loud as the latched it back.

Sarah turned again, but jumped. For sitting on her arm chair in her room sideways. Was the Goblin King.

"Jareth?"

She turned on a lamp on a table to her left. He simply turned his eyes over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" asked the Goblin King, "I'm here to visit. To see how, the most precious thing in my life is fairing."

"Just well," lied Sarah, "With out your dream stuff."

"Really?" asked Jareth turning, and shooting a mesmerizing stare at Sarah.

"Yes really…"

"Hmmm…. Well. I guess that's all I need to do then." the Goblin King went to stand up.

"Wait!" cried Sarah.

He turned, " Yes?"

"I just wanted to know…"

He stood up. "Wanting to know what?"

"Are you still upset with me turning you down a few years ago?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What would it matter to you if I was or not?"

"Well it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Well, I just had an uneasy feeling that you were still angry at me." said Sarah, " And for the past three years… You as much as I don't want to say it have made me loose sleep, from the nightmares I have had from you saying you hated me for not accepting your offer, and it would give me a resolute feeling if you told me you forgive me, or not."

King Jareth stared at Sarah for a bit. He then placed his gloved hand under Sarah's chin, "If it means so much. Then yes I do for give you."

"Thank you."

"But that's not all. I also still love you."

Sarah was surprised from this sentence.

"But…I can't love you."

"Why not?"

"You are much older than me." said Sarah, "And I don't think I love you."

"You don't think?" he lifted her eyes to meet up with his, "There is doubt in that sentence."

"What makes you think that a love you?" asked Sarah.

"By the way you would react to this." Jareth then leaned forward and gently kissed Sarah.

Her eyes widened, and lit up at the same time.

"I…"

"You don't have to say it." Said Jareth, "I've watched you over the years and I've seen how your heart has changed toward me. It's no surprise on how you reacted when you first saw me, but even so. Deep inside your heart you have grown fonder of me, as I have also done the same for you."

"How did you know?"

Jareth, with one simple wave of his hand, developed a crystal ball. "With these." he said, " Most of the time it seems that from your point of view these crystals are so evil, but in actuality they aren't." Jareth rolled it on the back of his hands. "See I can see what you are doing. At any time of day."

"So you have been spying on me?" asked Sarah.

"I wouldn't call it spying." said The Goblin King, " It's more like a protective watch."

"Really?"

"Yes really? Have I ever lied to you."

"No. Not that I recall."

"I promise you fair Sarah, I still offer your dreams. I still offer the hope you never had. I offer you my kingdom, my castle, my labyrinth, and even my heart. This is your second chance. I have been protecting you these years, all for just your answer. All I ask, is for you to accept. Also my age would never matter, because I never age. I have stayed thirty for centuries, and if you would come join me I would make your morality the same as mine, and make you immortal. All I ask, is for you to take this crystal in your hand and be mine."

"Well…"

"You know you want to . Sarah. You know you want to live a life of luxury instead of living alone in a dingy apartment.

Sarah looked around her apartment at the cracked walls and run down appliances. She then turned back to Jareth.

"I accept." reached for the Crystal, "But, if I ever change my mind do you promise to bring me back and let me live my normal life?"

"Of course. Any thing."

"Good." she grasped the Crystal in her palm.

A small smile came across Jareth's face as they both disappeared from the apartment.

* * *

_Crystal Words_

_Years of waiting I finally, get my own dream._

_I've offered her my heart before but she turned me away._

_I have a hope once again. For respect and dignity._

_A hope that's infused with a love that, this precious thing will give to me. _

_I have a heart for no one will hear, but I had a soul that cried for the years. _

_I never though such love would unfurl, and soon take the heart of this once little girl._

_I see something new, something for my ears had never heard. _

_Sweet, gentle, and loving: Crystal Words. _


	2. Eternity

**PLEASE R&R **

* * *

Sarah, still in the Goblin Kings arms found herself in the throne room. It looked a lot cleaner than it did last time. In the back of it was apparently Jareth's throne. Sarah turned toward the King.

"It looks better."

"Of course it does." said Jareth, "I had it cleaned for your arrival. I told you I was going to make your life better."

"Well look I hate to bother you, but I am still tired. Remember it is the middle of the night still." Sarah pointed out the open window to emphasis her point.

"Fine. Fine." said Jareth, "Follow me."

He turned and walked up a set of steps that lead to a series of different halls. He turned about 10 different corners, which soon Sarah lost track of. Suddenly he came to a stop at a huge wooden door with metal trimming. He then pushed it open.

"Say hello to your room." Jareth gave Sarah a sly smile as he stuck his had out ushering her in.

Sarah's eyes widened as she stepped in to the extravagant room. Against the east wall, there was a bed with wooded frame posts; it was way bigger than a king sized. It had blue colored silk sheets and a canopy above it that was white. To the left of it was a vanity and a small black couch. There was a window on the north wall that had a wonderful view of the Labyrinth and of course the midnight sky with a moon so beautiful, that it looked like it was pure cryst

"This is amazing. I never thought you would have such a nice place." said Sarah turning toward Jareth.

"You could have experienced this sooner." said Jareth walking up to Sarah, "You could have had this."

"Well why are we talking about the could haves, and start realizing it's a now have." said Sarah.

"Well you do have a point." said Jareth.

Sarah smirked, "I always have."

The Goblin King rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "You're a tough one to deal with Sarah. Always have been."

"I would be me if I wasn't." asked Sarah with a smug look.

"I guess that is another point made." said Jareth, "Well, there are night clothes in that chest over there. I might as well let you rest. If you need anything just call out my name."

Jareth turned and kissed Sarah's forehead and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight Jareth." Sarah turned.

"Good night Sarah." He shut the door, "It has been a good night indeed." He then turned and walked off toward his own room down the hall.

Sarah turned a walked over to the chest. Inside, just like Jareth said, there was night clothes, and nothing but.

Sifting through the rainbow and arrangement of colors she found a purple silken nightgown. She then slipped off her other clothes and slipped it on. The then turned toward the bed. This is going to be fun.

Sarah then started running and bounced onto the bed. She loved it. Silk was a lot better than cheap yard sale cotton.

She then snuggled down in between a downy filled comforter that had silk on the outside of it and a silken sheet. Sarah smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She was now happy. Finally relaxed and relived, that she would be able to live with the goblin kind for eternity and it would never have to pass her mind if he hated her or not. For she knew he loved her.

* * *

Jareth lay in his own bed. No shirt and sleeping pants. His arms were crossed behind his head. Finally tonight he could rest with a peaceful feeling in his soul. That's all that he wanted ever since he started helping his father at the age of ten. Someone to listen to him and confide in him, someone to love and trust him. That feeling even grew stronger when he became immortal and watched every one in his family die and pass away with old age.

*flash back*

"No Rosaline You can't die." Jareth was in tears as he sat on his sister's death bed. She was now an old lady in her ripe eighties and the last one left in his family.

"Don't worry about me big brother. You will live happy I promise you." a weak smile came across her face, "One day you will find a love, and it will make you living forever be better."

"But you were the only one…"

"Jareth. Be thankful, you don't have to die. You have a gift. Even though it was discovered by accident…."

"But Rosaline. I wished I knew how to make you live forever with me. I don't know how I can faire with out you. You are my only family member left. I can't stand it, please don't die…"

She took a ragged breath.

"Every...thing...will...work...itself....out...you'll....see."

"It can't. Not without any one in my family to guide me." tears by the dozen streamed down his eyes as he placed his head on her shoulder.

Rosaline reached out her feeble shaking hand and placed it on Jareth's. "Be brave…..big….brother."

Rosaline then closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"NO! ROSALINE!!!!"

*End*

"At least I am fulfilling my sister's wishes." said Jareth out loud to himself and rolled over on his side. "Even though it has been a lonely 1,000 years. I don't have to be lonely. Any more.

Jareth then closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning. Sarah's eyes slowly opened to find the bright orange sun shining through the window. She stretched a bit before sitting up. Sarah turned her head to the small vanity to the left. She then noticed there was a note sitting on it.

Sarah then stood up and picked up the note as it read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_There are a few things you need to know about the Underground. 1. One week in this world is One year in yours. 2. The hallways of this Castle are influenced by the power of the Labyrinth, so they constantly change. If you need help finding your way just call. And 3. Your clothes are in the chest. What ever you want to wear is in there. So there is no need to have to worry about wearing fancy clothing all of the time. Also, meet me in the throne room; there is something I have to ask of you. The way the halls are now you should be able to find your way easily. So get dressed and meet me pronto._

_-The Goblin King, Jareth._

Sarah laid the note back on the vanity and walked over to the chest and opened it, a where there where night clothes before. There were jeans and shirts of all types. They were all just her size.

Sarah pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans with lime green thread stitched into it. She also found a short sleeved blouse that was blue and had ruffles at the end of the sleeves.

After putting these clothes on she turned and headed out the door to see what Jareth wanted from her.

* * *

The Goblin King sat sideways in his throne. He wore a long white tunic with an opening that exposed his chest and a unique necklace that looked like a boomerang with a heart shape in the bottom of it. It was made of silver and had a gold circle in crested in on top. The tunic also ruffled out over his black gloves, which he had a crystal ball waving back and forth in. He also wore a pair of bluish-grey tights and his black freshly polished boots.

Jareth held a crystal in one hand and in the other his thin scepter like thing. Which he used to impatiently tap his boots.

"She's surely taking her time Hog Head." said Jareth turning to the dwarf.

"It's Hoggle! "Screamed the dwarf, "Quit forgetting it."

"What ever Hog Brain." said Jareth.

"Maybe she's getting her self dolled up for you." said Hoggle.

Jareth turned his eyes to his servant. "And what would it matter to you?"

"Just sayin'"

"Who cares what you are just saying?" asked Jareth, "You're nothing but a servant. I don't need any advice or anything from you. So not another word."

"Yes, Sire."

Jareth stood up and grabbed the dwarf's ear, "Did I just not tell you to shut up? That offer for me making you the prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench still stands."

"I know sire. Sorry sire. It won't happen again sire."

Jareth then pushed the dwarf to the ground and walked back to his throne and sat, "Now shoo."

"Yes Sire." the darf then ran out, and not even a few seconds later Sarah walked in.

"Ah Sarah." Jareth stood up and walked to her. He took her hand and kissed her lips gently, "Good morning."

Sarah smiled, "Good morning."

"I guess you are wondering what I wanted you here for." said Jareth.

"Yes. Pretty much."

"Well, it so happens I worked on a lot of things for your arrival. I even had a section right outside the labyrinth made into an oasis like garden for you."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "You did."

"Of course. I mean, if you haven't noticed most of the stuff I have here is nothing but dark and gloomy, so I made you a garden, for you to enjoy and be in. And the way I have the magic set on it. What ever type of flowers you want for the day, that's what type of garden it will be."

"Wow."

Jareth put his arm around Sarah, "There is also something else I have for you."

"Let me guess a crystal."

Jareth chuckled, "No not that, but it is partially made of it."

Jareth then pulled out a silver necklace that was circled shaped with a crystal center and etched into it with a black filling was the same symbol that was on his own necklace.

"What's it for."

"Remember. How I told you that if you came her I would also make you Immortal."

"Yes."

"Well this necklace. Has the same essence as mine had, but once placed on your neck the essence of immorality will run in to you veins. It will continue to let you to grow to my age, then at the age 30 it will stop, but. You won't age anymore, you will like me forever. Also there are benefits to wearing this necklace."

"Benefits?"

"You can also turn into an owl."

Sarah's eyes nearly popped, "Really?"

"Yes really. And you will be able to handle, create, and use crystals just as I can."

"Wow." Sarah turned and let Jareth place the neck lace onto her neck.

She stood there for a second.

"I don't feel different." said Sarah.

"You don't have to feel different…." he bounced the crystal in his hand in the opposite direction. Sarah simply held out her hand and it came back and bounced right into her palm, "Because you are different."

Her gazed went from the crystal into Jareth's eyes. "I can't believe it. It's really happening. I am immortal, just like you."

"Well. I never go down on my promises, and my love will never go down on you." said Jareth kissing Sarah again. "Now shall we fly to our new garden?"

Sarah felt uneasy but nodded. "Yes. Sure. Lets."

* * *

_Eternity_

_New feeling arise. I feel so new. _

_I never believed I'd finally be with you. _

_Nightmares are over, and dreams can now be. _

_Now we don't have to fear death,_

_We live for eternity._


	3. Forever

**Chapter 3: Forever**

"I have one question to ask." said Sarah. "How do I turn into an owl?"

"Oh Yeah." said Jareth, "It's easy. Actually it's nothing."

"To you it might be." said Sarah, "You've been doing it for centuries."

"Okay. Sorry. All you have to do is smash a crystal down. That's it. Simple and easy. Technically, the crystals allow you to do a lot of things. They can help you conger up things in mid air. They can also let you see what is going on elsewhere. With our power it can also turn us into out avian forms."

"Oh okay. Another question, how do you make a crystal come up?"

"Just think about it and it will come." He twisted his hand making another appear, "Well, in simpler terms. Do as I do." He then threw it down and in the light from it emerged the owl. It flew and sat on the window sill.

"Jareth. You are beautiful." said Sarah looking at the owl more closely as it hooted in approval, "But before I turn there is one thing I've always wanted to do."

"AND THAT IS?" a voice echoed in her head.

"Pet an owl."

Sarah then reached out and petted the barn owl from its head to its tail. She also just to see what would happen scratched it under his neck. Jareth moved in closer to her touch.

"YA KNOW I COULD GET USED TO THIS." Jareth's voice echoed in her head.

"Yeah I know you could." laughed Sarah.

She then stepped back, and with uncertainty she though of holding one of the crystal balls. Then out of thin air one popped up in her hand, "Wow." She, then with all the power she could threw it down; the bright light hurt her eyes for a moment. The then realized she was flying.

"This is easy." she said flying and sitting by Jareth. She stared at her white colored wings, and sharp talons.

"Told you." Jareth picked on her, his head then snapped toward the window. "Okay follow me."

"Sure thing."

Sarah spread her wings and flew after Jareth. Soon she found her self gliding next to the other owl, "This is amazing." she said looking over the labyrinth as they flew over.

"I know." said Jareth, "When I get stressed sometimes. I'll just fly around. Feeling the wind blowing through my feathers, is a lot better than being crammed up all of the time."

"Yeah. I'd see why." said Sarah, "Hey can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Instead of going to that garden, can we just fly, I really love this, and what better way to get used to being an owl, than you being with me."

Jareth then looked below him. "Let's land in the forest."

He then dove down and landed on a branch. Sarah did the same. She then looked around. "Wait, I remember this place."

"You've been though her before?" asked Jareth.

"Yeah, when we first met, four years ago." said Sarah, "If I'm not mistaken, this is where those weird bird thingies were."

"WEIRD BIRD THINGIES? WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEIRD?!?"

"What tha?" my head spun around, there stood the crazy fire gang.

The were all around a freshly made bond fire, some where dancing, some where singing, while others were throwing random body parts at each other.

"Hey watch who you are talking to Spark!" screamed Jareth.

"Oh! Your majesty!" called the pink bird creature, "I didn't see you there."

Jareth flew down and transformed back into a human. "You didn't?"

I followed him down in the same suit.

"Hey! I remember you!" called another, "You are that strange girl whose head don't come off."

"Well, of course it didn't and it never will." I spat.

"So are you behaving yourselves down here?" asked Jareth turning to the rest.

"Now sire. You already know the answer to that question. We always misbehave. That's why you stuck us in this forest, and besides we were just wondering if you were going to be having another party any time soon."

"No Sparks. Not any time soon." he then turned toward a female creature, "So Scorch, how's the baby."

"Just fine. I let the brute Ludo take it." said Scorch, "I didn't need a little brat to be in my way of having fun. Isn't that right guys?"

"Yes all the way!"

"Hey lets have us a party!" called another.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Can we go?" asked Sarah clutching to Jareth's shoulder. "Of course."

They both then threw down crystal balls and turned back into owls.

"I'm getting hungry." said Sarah as they flew out of the forest.

"Yeah I am a bit too. What do you want?"

"Mmmm…. baked ham?"

"That sounds good. I get my cooks to it." said Jareth as he flew into the window and transformed back into a human.

Sarah turned back herself. "How are you going to get a hold of them?"

"Like this." He simply bent down and rolled a crystal toward the entrance of the door. Sarah watched it disappear. "The cooks will receive it and it should be ready within the hour. Magic really doesn't conger food too good, so I leave those servants to it."

"That is so cool."

"Tell me about it." said Jareth, "Life was so easy for me it got boring, but now with you it never will be again."

Jareth pulled Sarah to him, "I know that to be a fact." he rubbed his glove covered hand under her chin.

She leaned her head into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Sarah and I always will."

* * *

_Forever_

_No matter what comes our way you'll always be in my heart._

_Not a single thing in either of our worlds could tear us apart._

_I see a new light that shines in your eyes. _

_Something that our differences can not disguise. _

_But remember these words that I say are true._

_That until now and forever I'll always love you._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Gift

**Chapter 4: Gift**

After a fulfilling meal Sarah had returned to her room for a nap. It was a strange habit of hers to fall asleep after she ate. Lying on the top of the sheets she grabbed a pillow and dozed off. And dreamed.

"Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want." Jareth held out his crystal for the first time. The look in his eyes showed pure desperation, "Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

It would be an offer she accepted.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne again lounged back and nearly asleep himself.

"Uh. Sire." Hoggle slowly walked in.

"WHAT HOG BRAIN!?!" screamed Jareth jerking up.

"I was just wonderin' are you gonna tell the little lady the other reason you brought her here."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well I'm afraid if you don't tell her soon, it might come back to bite you."

"And now you are concerned about me? That's a first for you Higgle."

"Hoggle."

"What ever." huffed Jareth, "I'll let her know when the time is right, so you just continue your job as a servant and leave the rest to me. Okay?"

"There's only one question I've gotta ask." said Hoggle.

"What?" asked Jareth rolling his eyes.

"What are you gonna do if she says no?"

"She won't. Promise. I mean we love each other enough. I would be unlike her to say no."

"Just be careful sire."

"Look Hog Head just go back to work."

"Yes sire."

Hoggle then started walking out the room _"stuck up. No good for nuthin-"_

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing sire."

"Oh I thought I was hearing you say, I can't wait to be the Prince of Stench."

"No sire." the dwarf then sighed as he walked out of the throne room.

* * *

*dreaming*

The Goblin King had Sarah with him on the small black couch in her room.

"Jareth…."

"Shhh…." his fingers lightly grazed her neck right before pulling her into a kiss.

"Let's not carry this too far." Sarah managed to say.

Jareth leaned into her ear, "If I go to far, just let me know. I won't do any to hurt you."

He then started kissing her down her neck. "Oh, Jareth."

When Sarah called his name it sent lighting through her body. He leaned her back further on the couch, "Sarah."

Jareth ran his hand down her side causing her to arch against him.

"I…"

The goblin king gave her a deepened kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt hesitant when she realized he wanted the kiss deeper, so she allowed. Their kissing started short just allowing little access for their tongues, then it frenzied. Soon their tongues were dancing inside each others mouth. She never would have believed he tasted so sweet.

Jareth occasionally bit her bottom lip to make her moan his name. She wanted him and he knew it.

Then Jareth slightly started to unbutton her blouse. With each snap she turned gaze to the ceiling higher. She now laid there with an open blouse that exposed her blemish free skin and a black bra.

Jareth started running kisses down her neck again and trailing them to her stomach. She arched again causing his blood to boil.

"Please…"

"Am I going too far?" asked Jareth lifting up.

"No. I want more."

Jareth smiled showing his teeth. "Yes. My Love."

Sarah closed her eyes as she felt him scrape his teeth slightly against her skin as he worked his way back up to her face.

"I've go to tell you something, Sarah."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"SARAH WAKE UP!"

* * *

Sarah's eyes shot open to see the white canopy.

"Sarah? Finally you are up."

She turned her head to see Jareth standing at the side of the bed.

"Oh. Hey." Sarah sighed a bit from the adrenaline rush she had from the dream she had.

"You okay?'

"Yeah. Still tired I guess."

"Well, I've got something for you." said Jareth holding a crystal in front of him and then putting it behind his back.

Sarah sat up, "What is it?"

Jareth smirked, "I thought you'd like to have a pet, so."

"Mew." Jareth then pulled out a small black kitten with a white patch of fur on its chest.

"It's about two month's old." said Jareth, "Her name is Starburst."

"Awww….She's so adorable." Sarah reached out and picked the kitten up from Jareth.

She snuggled it to her, "Mew."

"She seems to like you." Jareth smiled.

"Oh thank you." Sarah reached and kissed Jareth, "I love it."

"Mew. Mew. Mew"

"There. There. Starburst it's okay."

The black kitten snuggled to her and began to purr.

* * *

_Gift_

_A new life, a heart now beats. _

_A new dream that seems so sweet._

_No one can say our love has gone a drift._

_For now we can, enjoy our new gift._


	5. Love is Madness

**This will be the last one for a while Im going home July 18th. So enjoy and I will update when I can.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love is Madness.

* * *

**One month later:**

Sarah sat in Jareth's arms on the couch, laughing at Starburst who just pounced on a small light weight crystal he placed on the floor.

"Watch this." Jareth smiled as he held his hand up. Instantly the Crystal hovered about an inch from the kittens reach.

Starburst, jumped, pawed, and leapt at it for a while. She was determined to get it. About five minutes later the black kitten turned toward with watery eyes as if to say, "Please."

Sarah slapped the goblin kings arm, "Put it down and quit torturing the poor thing."

Jareth smirked, "Okay." He lowered his hand.

The crystal dropped to the ground and instantly Starburst pounced on it causing it to shoot across the room. She followed it.

Sarah turned back toward Jareth, "It's so adorable. Isn't it?"

The goblin king smirked, "An adorable kitten for a beautiful woman."

He placed his hand under Sarah's chin and gently kissed her.

"Brower?"

Sarah pulled away just to see the black kitten rubbing against her leg, and begging to be noticed.

"Oh Starburst can't you just let us enjoy our moment." asked Sarah sighing a bit.

The cat just gave her a blank stare. Jareth chuckled at this, "I guess not Sarah, maybe she wants you to pet it."

Sarah picked up the kitten, "Alright you fuzzy thing, you win."

She scratched behind the cat's ear and down its chin right above its white collar. Sarah laughed on about how it purred happily, and then her eye caught something shiny. She twisted the cat's collar around.

"What's this? A ring? Where did you?" Sarah's eyes widened as her head snapped toward the Goblin King who was now in front of her on one knee.

Jareth smiled as he grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Sarah, would you do me the honor, and join me as one, as the Goblin Queen, as my wife?" He then smirked, "Or in other words will you marry me?"

Sarah's eyes swelled with happy tears, "Yes. I'll marry you."

She leapt happily into Jareth's arms; he took the ring and placed it on her finger, and kissed her.

"Brower."

Jareth looked up and laughed, "Yes Starburst you did your job right."

He then developed a crystal that instantly turned into a mouse, "Here ya go."

The grey mouse leapt out of his palm and it and Starburst burst out of the room.

"I can't believe it!" cried Sarah, "I'm gonna be a queen."

"Not just any queen, my love, a Goblin Queen."

* * *

**Two Weeks later.**

Jareth stood in the ballroom in front of a huge crowd of goblins. He wore a shiny midnight blue dress coat with a white ruffled tunic. He surprisingly didn't wear gloves. His hair was flared like usual. He also wore a pair of black tights and a pair of freshly polished black boots.

In front of him stood a bird like goblin that was brown a red.

"Every thing is ready." whispered Hoggle running up to the side of Jareth.

"Good." Jareth then Smiled as he Watched Sarah come down the steps of the ball room. Her hair was pulled up with pearls; she wore a white dress with a white veil over her face. She had a bouquet of baby's breath and thorn less roses. Her dress was flowing with sparkles.

Holding the end of it up was two fiery toddlers, who amazingly were good. May be it was because the fact that Ludo and Sir Didymus was raising them.

Speaking of which were both crying when they saw her walk by.

"My lady's finally grown up."

"Sawah, be, Happy." said Ludo.

"I know big brother. I'm happy for her too."

Sarah's smile spread when she was finally hand in hand with Jareth.

"You Ready?"

"Of course."

"Will you sire Jareth take Sarah as your wife to love forever, in sickness and in health?" asked the bird.

"I do." He slipped her ring on.

"And do you Mrs. Sarah take King Jareth as you husband to love forever, in sickness and in health?"

Sarah smiled, "I do." as she did the same.

"Then by the power invested in me. I pronounce you man and wife." said the bird smiling himself, "Sire, you may kiss the bride."

Jareth grabbed the veil and revealed her tear filled eyes. He placed his hand behind her head and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Applause broke out, and Sarah turned to see goblins jumping with joy, including the firey's who knew of the up coming reception party.

Jareth then made a crystal and immediately the wedding area turned in to the reception.

The Goblin King led his new queen to the center of the ball room floor as an invisible source of music started playing. The crowd made a circle around the two as he led her into a dance.

"It's official," said Jareth smiling and twirling Sarah around, "Our lives will be forever worth living."

"I know." said Sarah looking in to his mixed matched eyes with a smile.

"Nothing will ever go wrong with our lives every thing will be perfect."

"NOT SO QUITE JARETH!" chimed out a female's voice.

Immediately the music stopped.

Jareth then growled under his breath as his loving look turned to pure hatred.

"What is it ?"

"An uninvited guest."

* * *

_Love is Madness_

_I have an un easy feeling. That really is nothing new. _

_I don't want her to ruin my love for you. _

_She's some one I hate, and that will never change. _

_She's an enemy of this kingdom, but she brings shame. _

_But even what she does I will never confess,_

_That in the midst of love is madness._

_

* * *

**Please Review.**_


End file.
